pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Countering
Due to the vast number of weapons in Pixel Gun 3D, many players struggle to counter new weapons everyday. This tutorial will show you the techniques to counter the most powerful weapons, making them seem defeatable. Automatic Weapons (Automatic Peacemaker, Laser Cannon, etc.) Weapon Introduction The Automatic Peacemaker and Laser Cannon are two automatic weapons that have large ammunition capacities and high Efficiency. It is popular to players due to these reasons. It shoots very fast, since it is an automatic gun. So it is common to see a player with these weapons. The Hellraiser is also a powerful, popular gun. Countering Avoid the line of fire of the user, don't stop moving or you will very likely be mowed down, any accessory that increases jump height or allows for a double jump helps, doing this allows for dedicated close ranged weapons like shotguns and area damage to easily take out the user. Also Sniper weapons can be used at range with little consequence. Recommended Range of Countering Medium-Long Range is recommended, since these guns have rather bad aiming at these ranges, if at close range, try to move quickly from side to side to confuse to user. Guns that Shoot Lasers (Dragon Breath, Freeze Ray Rifle, Solar Ray Rifle etc.) Weapon Introduction The Dragon Breath, Freeze Ray Rifle, and Solar Ray Rifle all fire beams that can execute your armor and health super fast. Missing for only a second can be devastating for users with this weapon due to relatively low ammo. These guns are popular with players around level 20 or so, as games become more sniping than all-out assaults, and players that save gems get these weapons. Countering Move a lot so you are less likely to get hit, if you are hit by slowdown it's good to rocket jump away. Most weapons can take this out with proper mobility but once they have to reload it's very common for them to switch weapons. Recommended Range of Countering Long and close range are recommended as these weapons perform best at medium range and can't do much outside of medium range. Shotguns (Simple Shotgun, Predator etc.) Weapon Introduction These weapons all fire spread bullets. The Simple Shotgun is a default weapon, but the Minigun Shotgun and Ultimatum aren't. You don't actually see these guns often, for people usually use them as last resort. Few people will actually master this gun type, as one shot kill weapons become more popular. This weapon can make short work on Melee users. Countering Most weapons can take out shotguns as they are exclusively short range, try to get further away when you see one, they bullet spread will be less likely to hit you. Recommended Range of Countering Medium range, or farther. Close range range can be done if the shotgun user is bad enough. Snipers (Prototype, Anti-Hero Rifle etc.) Weapon Introduction These weapons are sniper rifles. Most people use them in long range. Some of them use in head-to-head combat. You will always see them while in a battle, especially at high-level scoping battles. The Laser Bouncer can also be a pest as it is more powerful than most snipers yet it is a Special weapon. Countering If you see these guns, try to hop around, move in many directions, try to be as unpredictable as possible. It is very useful because it will be difficult for them to aim due to a small cross-hair. Then use a machine gun/shotgun/area damage gun to shoot/blast them. In Sniper Forts use a fast firing weapon like the Flag Keeper to pick them off. Recommended Range of Countering Close range, as these guns have rather slow time between shots, and you could take advantage of that by using a gun that shoots fast, like any of the assault rifles (AK-48, etc.). Try to close the distance while remaining unpredictable, snipers still can easily kill you at close range, but giving them no personal space can overwhelm the user as their aim will be far worse. Area Damage Weapons (Anti-Gravity Blaster, Missile Thrower, etc.) Weapon Introduction These weapons might not show that their damage stats are high, but there area damage makes up for it. Lots of people uses these guns. You usually see them at head-to-head combat as the projectiles are very big. Countering If you see these at close range, it's probably too late, gaining some distance will reduce the threat. These guns do not aim well at long range, but be aware you are still at risk due to the gun type's area-damage-projectile as well as their fire rate. Recommended Range of Countering Medium to long range is recommended due to projectiles that have a travel time Guided Weapons (Smart Bullet Bazooka and Stinger) Weapon Introduction There are only two types of these weapons in this game, but they are extremely dangerous. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, for example, homes in on the target and even turns around should the target evade the first attack. They deal extremely high damage. Countering It is very common to see these guns in players' Heavy section. These guns are extremely dangerous, so there are three options. Option 1: Case in Point: You need a jet pack for this. When the person fires the Missile at you, take evasive action. They can explode two to five blocks away from you and you can still take damage. The Missile will naturally loop around, and due to its homing advantage, its disadvantage is that it's so slow you can see it coming. Fly away, and it comes after you, but it will explode soon if it does not catch you in a given time. If you are extremely skilled, you might be able to kill it's user with it. Then shoot its user with any weapon of choice. Option Two: Charge it head on. If you have an extremely high amount of health and armor you will survive all four rockets. However each deals 25 damage. Option Three: Rocket jump away from the Missile. Option Four: Have double jump and as much jump boost as you can, with that you can out maneuver the rockets and be almost impossible to hit Recommended Range of Countering Medium to long range is recommended due to projectiles and time to reach target. Rockets explode on contact, so rocket jump to avoid explosions. Did this tutorial help you? Yes No Category:Tutorials